Break My Halo
by Maddylovesyou
Summary: There are fates worse then death.
1. Weakness

**warning. This aren't what they seem.**

* * *

It's happening again...and oh, how she hates it.

Maka struggles with the rope that binds her wrist..even though it's just cutting deeper into her, causing her to bleed. She struggles even though she knows what's going to happen..because this has happened so many fucking times. Maka growls and tries to kick out..but her legs are tied together as well on this bed. This bed that she use to just sleep on, this bed that she would lay on while she read a good book, this bed that use to mean warmth and safety..

Has become a bed of nothing but hate.

She looks around her room..seeing if there's anything that she can reach..anything that she can use to get herself out of this..but even if she did, what would she do? She can't kill him..this isn't his fault..

It's all hers.

Maka hates feeling so fucking weak..to be tied to this bed, unable to get out or do anything. She hates feeling weak..but the truth is..she is weak. She realizes that now...or maybe she always did know..but she covered it up with her courage..covered it up with her determination. She faced even the toughest of foes..even the demon god himself..but that punch to the face that killed him? That was just luck. She knows that. Everything she's done..she couldn't have done without her partner Soul..If she didn't have him..then what was she? a scythe meister with out her scythe. She's nothing. She isn't strong..she's frail and she sees that now..

She's forced to see it now, with her tied to this bed..

Maka won't stop struggling though, she won't stop lying to herself..that somehow she'll get out of this, that some how she'll find a way to destroy this curse she's in..but it's all for nothing. She knows it but she won't let herself believe it. She was never one to give up and she's not stopping now, damn it.

That's when her door creaks open..and she knows he's back..she knows what's to come.

"How many times to we have to go over this? Struggling only hurts you more.." This boy chuckles as he walks in..a gun held in his hand.._eh..that's a new one_, Maka thinks dryly as he looks at her bleeding wrist with hungry in his eyes. "Not that I mind though.." He walks closer..Maka struggles more with her binds as he leans over her..she can feel his hot breath on her face and she fucking hates it..hates that she can't lash out and destroy him..she's the fucking girl who killed the demon god of madness! the fucking girl that's killed too many kishen eggs to count..

Yet she's powerless without him.

This boy licks her wrist, licking up the blood and chuckling darkly at how she glares at him..she's sure the hate is shinning through her eyes as he pulls away. "Now don't look at me like that, you started it today. I really didn't like how you spoke to me while we were having dinner with our friends. You should know better by now. You should no your no match for me.." He leans down..whispering in her ear, getting her stomach to jerk in disgust. "I own you."

"You don't own shit!" She screeches and thrashes her body, getting the boy to back away from her. She glares so darkly..wishing she could some how destroy that smirk with her eyes..that she could destroy this boy that's caused her life to be a living hell. This boy is trying to take every thing away from her..her pride..her strength..her sanity..

"Now you know that isn't true." He hums, amused, he's always fucking amused at her and ohh it gets her blood to boil. "You had a deal..i'm sure you didn't forget about the terms and conditions?" He chuckles darkly.

"Like I could fucking forget." Maka's breathing is uneven in her rage. "But you keep fucking doing this! I can't even get a chance to do what i'm suppose to!"

"I would let you if you would just submit to me." The boy comes closer again..leaning over her with both his hands by her head..he leans close..Maka seeing his sharp teeth..the sharp teeth that use to mean safety, use to mean freindship..use to make her smile. Now she shutters away from him..but her glare holds firm as she looks into those blood red eyes..

Looks into Soul's eyes..but this isn't Soul..not anymore. She knows that. She knows all to well..

"Go to hell." Maka spats before she spits in his face when he got close. the boy's eyes glow with furry before he punches her in the stomach..the wind gets knocked out of her and she gasps for air.

"You'll pay for that." He states almost calmly as he wipes the spit off his face. "Why do you treat me so badly? Did you forget I'm your partner? Did you forget your suppose to be mine?" He punches her right where he hit last..Maka bitting her lip so she doesn't cry out..she won't give him the satisfaction.

"Your not my partner." She snarls out. "Your not Soul and you'll never be-"

"but I am Soul..don't you recognize me?" He gives her that sharp grin..again..a couple of days ago she would smile at that..but now..it makes her sick..Her body trembles as her chest tightens in her guilt. "Don't you love me?"

"I love Soul." She breathes out..gripping her fist above her head. "Not you. Not you, you sick bastard!"

"If you would just expect me this would go so much smoother." He coos as he touches her cheek..caressing her cheek.

"I'll never submit to you, you ugly ass parasite! Go ahead and kill me! I don't give a fuck! You think i'm scared of you? your nothing but a spoiled ass hole. You'll never have me. No matter what you fucking do, no matter how many times you do this, i'll never, ever summit to you. You might be stronger then me..but my soul is greater then yours. You don't even have a soul. You disgusting, excuse for a life! You don't know who the fuck your messing with!" Maka roars at him..her body still thrashing in her binds..her eyes nothing but hate.

The boy with Soul's eyes growls darkly..taking a step back..there's something like hurt in his expression before it's completely covered up in his rage. "..You know what? I'm tired of hearing your stupid voice. You piss me off so much you stupid whore. Keep this up, you'll never have him back and you'll suffer forever..sooner or latter you'll come around. Everyone always does. No matter how strong your will is Maka Albarn..you aren't as strong as you come out to be and you know this don't you?" This boy points the gun at her..that dangerous glint in his eyes. "I'm about to remind you just how weak you are Maka..i'll keep doing this till you get it through your thick head that you need me. That your pathetic with out me." He puts his finger on the trigger..

Maka only stares at him blankly..She feels only a pang of fear..and that's it. She's staring at sudden death..yet she's not freaking out as most would..She just stares blankly..because she knows what's about to happen. He will remind her how weak she is. He will show her how she's noting with out him, no matter how strong she tries to be. Maka feels no fear..but a deep, deep anger as she locks eyes with this boy..he smirks at her..seeming to know what she's thinking..taking pleasure in how much she fucking despises him..

"Good bye Maka!~" he sings..about to pull the trigger..about to repeat the cycle-

That's when she hears a door open..the front door.. "M-Maka?"

Her insides turn cold. Shit. SHit shit! not now..no..fucking shit!..She knows that voice..oh how she knows that voice..She hopes he'll go away..that he'll think she's gone, or something..please for the love of god Crona, please leave..don't check her room..just get out of here..She had given the pinked haired meister a key to her home..a long time ago. he's her best friend. It's been like that since he saved her from being killed by Medusa..by protecting her. After such a thing..she never was really apart from Crona. Everyday she would see him, much to Soul's irritation but she didn't care about that..

Now she regrets giving him that key..but how was she suppose to know this was going to happen? She couldn't have..

This is worse then any nightmare..Maka feels fear..not for death..but for Crona seeing her..like this..so weak..tied to the fucking bed..please go away-

"She's in here!~" That boy coos..and Maka's face falls in horror.

"M-Maka?" She can hear the frown..she can hear his foot steps.

"No!" Maka yells. "Crona go away right now! I-" The boy suddenly comes up..and punches her ribs..breaking them..seh can't help it..she cries out in her pain..

And that's all it takes for Crona to come running into her room, his eyes wide with panic..with concern. "M-Maka what's-"He stops completely..when his eyes fall on her..His face falls..his eyes whirling with emotions as he takes her in..tied to his bed..bleeding from her mouth..as he takes in Soul hovering over her..laughing in his face at the pain Maka is in..

Maka feels like crying. This is the last thing she wanted. She feels..like fucking shit. Crona..is the last person she would ever want to see her like this..so weak..Maka always thought of herself as Crona's protector..She was strong for him..she stayed close by him and held him when he would cry. She always felt she was responsible for him..that she had to be there for him..she left that battle field..left all her responsibilities behind to be with Crona when he fought his mother..so she could be there to protect her best friend..Crona has always been special to her..maybe it's the way he clings to her..how he looks at her with those pale blue eyes..how he smiles at her..and when he smiles it's so geninue..She's always wanted to protect that smile..and she loved it..because Crona thinks of her as a strong person..she sees it in his eyes that he looks up to her..and that makes her feel..good.

Now that's all ruined. He sees just how weak she is. That she's nothing but a pathetic girl..hurt, tied to the bed. She's weak..She's so weak..She didn't want Crona to think she's weak..she always wanted him to think she was strong..that he could lean on her..that he could be safe with her..but hell like he'll think that now. Maka knows Crona is much stronger then her..this frail boy could crush her easily..this boy that holds her so gently when they hug..could easily squeeze the life out of her. Yet..she always felt as if she was the protector..in a way Maka has claimed Crona...she claimed him when she first held him after there fight..after she felt his sad soul flow into hers..after she say that desert island that this boy was alone on..She always wanted to hold him after that..his soul always got her excited..the feeling of him getting her heart to beat faster..though she just thought it was because he's her best friend..She loves Crona just as she loves Soul..

But now..Crona sees..he knows..god she's so pathetic..What must he think of her?..Maka feels something wet fall down her face..shit is she crying? That's fucking great. Now she's tied to a bed..hurt..and Crona is seeing her cry..

She hates this. She hates this so much.

"Come to join in on the fun?" Soul grins at Crona..the pink haired boy looking over at him slowly..his eyes look so odd..his back is straight now.

"S-Soul..what the hell are you doing?" Crona's voice is dark..lower then usual as he looks back at Maka..Crona sees her tears..and something flashes in those eyes of his..she sees it. The rage. The complete rage as he turns his gaze on soul. He lets out a roar before he carges towards Soul..the rage in his eyes making his pupils dilated-

The boy points the gun right at Maka's head..and Crona skids to a stop..that rage falling in his horror. "I don't think so..now I know you can kill me Crona..but can you get to me faster then I can pull this trigger? hmm?" He smirks at how Crona is starting to tremble..His breathing uneven as he glances at Maka..then to the gun..

They all know that Soul will be able to pull the gun before Crona can get to him.

"W-Why..w-why are you dong this Soul? M-Maka's your mestier! She's your friend! W-Why are you hurting her like this?" Crona is gripping his fist..his face getting so dark. "P-Put the gun down. Now."

"Nope~!" Soul chuckles. "Why so you can kill me? listen here, 'demon swordsman'. I don't like you. I've never have. Maka's always so busy with you, spending every day with you and hugging you. Well where's my hugs? why doesn't my mesiter spend all her time with me? Why you? Your nothing. Nothing but a stain on the world. Your mother didn't love you. Your nothing but a failed experiment, why would Maka take interest in you? When she has someone like me?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Maka screams at him..feeling like she has to proetct Crona..even when she's the one fucking tied up. She seen how Crona's eyes flashed with hurt..Soul's words are hurting him and she hates it. "Crona is amazing and my fucking best friend. Fuck off!"

"I fucking hate you Crona!" Soul roars..he's glaring into the pink haired boy. "You..You fucking bastard. You took her away from me you little shit..why would she show you kindness? Why would she be so nice to you? you don't deserve it. You disgusting shit face." Soul grabs his shirt..and rips it off..showing off that long scar on his chest..his eyes are noting but rage. "Look at htis! look at what you've fucking done to me! and you know what Maka does? She befriends you. You gut me like a fish and Maka fucking gives you a hug. How fucked up is that? She never considered how I would feel about it all..no..all she cared about was you."

Crona looks at his scar..and guilt instantly floods his expression..he's trembling so much..he might just past out.

"Fucking stop it!" Maka thrashes. "That wasn't Crona's fault and you know it!-"

"I k-know I don't deserve her.." Crona breathes out..getting Maka to stop and look at him..from how soft his voice is. "..I-I don't deserve her kindness..but.." He glares darkly at this boy. "I-I know i've done wrong..it h-haunts me whenever I see your scar..i-i'm reminded how I hurt Maka..I-I know I don't deserve happiness but..I-I won't you hurt her. I-I won't let you get away with this-"

"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Soul's eyes get dark as he puts his finger on the trigger-

"Soul no!" Corna shouts..and she can see his eyes watering..he's panicking. "Think about what your doing! This is Maka! This is your partner! Don't hurt her because you hate me..hurt me. D-don't hurt Maka..p-please Soul." Crona is pleading..

It kills her inside..it kills her more when she sees soul's grin..because she knows what's he's going to do.._please..no.._

"S-Soul.." She says his name weakly..the boy perking up..She motions wit her head to come closer..and he does. "..Please..don't do this in front of him..anything but that..i'll..i'll do better ok? Just no in front of Crona.." Maka is..begging. She's actually begging..She doesn't want Crona to see what is about to go down..She doesn't want Crona to be in pain.

"You know I have to do it. There's no stopping it now..why are you so concerned? It's not like he'll remember it." Soul grunts before he pulls away..the gun pressed to her temple. " No one ever remembers do they? They don't really care about you. Not like I do. I love you Maka-"

That's when Crona tackles him..Soul being distracted with talking to Maka..that he didn't see Crona slowly stalking towards him..till he was right on him..The gun flies out of Soul's grip as he hits the ground with a thump...Crona doesn't waste time..she sees..such a rage she's never seen before in his eyes..they're haunted and mad as he starts to punch Soul in the face..his black blood giving him a deadly hit..Crona is starting to giggle..his eyes dancing madly. "You won't touch her! You won't hurt her! How dare you tie Maka up? I'll make you pay. I'm going to make you pay.."

Maka struggles with her rope..it's loosening on her..so she keeps struggling..biting her lip to stop her cry as it cuts into her wrist..she has to help Crona..She can't let the boy lose it when she's tried so hard to keep him sane..

"I've been hurting her. A lot. And you didn't know that did you? While you were asleep in your nice bed..Maka was tied to hers..and oh, her blood gets everywhere." Soul coos as he grabs Crona's fist..kicking him in the stomach getting him off as he stands up...his eyes glint in dark amusement. "Your not really her friend. Your nothing. Nothing but a demon."

"You've done this before?!" Crona blinks..before that rage engulfs his expression..she's never seen him..so angery..it sends chills down her spine as he lets out a ear shattering scream..Soul growls and grips his ears..moving back..stepping right by the gun.."You sick fuck! what have you done to her?! What have you done!" Crona is screaming so much..he runs towards him..his fist back and ready..he has this glint in his eyes..

And Maka knows Crona is set to kill Soul. She can see it in those mad eyes.

"I've made her scream..come now Crona..your a monster just as I am. Don't you want to make her scream? I can let you have your way with her..I know you'll enjoy her screams..enjoy her tears..you like it just as I do-" Soul smirks as he picks up the gun..Only to be tackled by Crona once again..they struggle with the gun as Maka finally gets out of her binds..she gets up, about to help Crona-

With the boys struggling with gun..it suddenly goes off..

The room gets queit..as Crona looks down at himself..but there isn't a wound..then he looks over when he hears a whimper..Maka sees his face go pale..sees all the color drain from his face..sees his eyes get so wide with horror. "_Maka!"_ He cries..

She stands there..a hand over the gun wound that surely just pierced her heart..it's bleeding so much..her legs wobble..but she tries to give him a strong smile..tries to act like this doesn't hurt..but soon her legs buckle and she's falling to the ground..like the weak piece of shit she is. She never hits the ground though..Crona latches out..catching her before she falls..he lowers her on the floor..Looking at her wound with so much pain in his eyes..you would think he was the one dying.

"M-Maka.." He chokes out her name..like his throat is dry..he's trembling so bad.

"I-It's okay.." She gives him a smile..laying in his arms..bleeding so much out of her chest that her blood is pooling around them. "..It doesn't hurt." That's a lie..but she doesn't care.

"I'm going to g-get you to professor S-Stein and your going to be ok Maka, your going to b-be-"

"She'll die in a couple of seconds." Soul chuckles darkly. "You know no one can survive a wound like that.."

And then..Crona cries..and this hurts more then the bullet to her heart. His tears fall on her..His body shaking so bad..she can see his soul quivering..close to just shattering. "No..No.." He keeps repeating this word..holding her so close. "Y-You can't..y-you can't!"

"Don't be sad.." Maka feels the pain as she reaches out weakly and wipes his tears..She keeps smiling at him. "..You won't remember any of this..it doesn't hurt..not that much..don't worry..tomorrow i'll be here..and we'll watch some movies like I told you we would..don't cry..please don't cry Crona.."

"M-Maka we c-can't do anything if you die! p-please..please don't leave me..I-I can't-"

"I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone." Maka's eyes are slipping shut. "I'm sorry..i'm so sorry..you had to..see this..I never wanted this..never..I'm sorry-"

Her eyes shut..her not being able to hold out any longer..She bled her last. The familiar feeling of slipping consumes her..She dies in his arms..the last thing she hears is his sob..his desperate sobs.

Here she goes again..repeating his cycle..

She's died about 8 times in the past couple of days..

How is this possible?..Well..it's all her fault..

Because she was too weak. This is what this is all about..

Her mind..along wit her soul fades away to what started this all..to the beginning to this hell..

Death doesn't bother her..not anymore..

But Crona's tears do..they always have..when she comes back she's going to hold him, take him out for ice cream..

Because when she comes back he'll never know she even died.

* * *

**I know, I know. I shouldn't have even posted this but when I think of a idea I have to wright it down. this is just something because I don't know when i'll be able to get the next forever insane chapter out, i'm working on it though.**

**Confused? yup, you probably are. This is a idea I got from playing the cat lady. that's a amazing game! next chapter will be explain how it came do this, and what the hell is going on.**

**Reviews are nice. **

**Back to forever insane!**


	2. Late

_Prologue: Part one : Just another day in the life of Maka albarn._

* * *

_A couple of days ago..._

Maka's eyes slowly open, her eyelids feeling heavy as she yawns and stretches her body. What a dream..Her mind starts to wonder as she looks groggy over at the window in her room..only for her eyes to snap and for her to sit up quickly in bed, a panic starting to claw at her. There's light seeping from the blinds..her room is almost in complete light. She hears birds chirping, and bangs from down stairs, alerting her that people in the apartment are already up and about..

This can only mean one ting.

Maka gulps..before she gathers her courage and looks over at her alarm clock placed on the wooden stand next to her bed. The red numbers read '12:00'..her fears are confirmed. Maka albarn, star student..has over slept. She's late for school.

"Shit!" Her first word for this beautiful morning is a cuss as she throws off her blanket and scrambles off her bed, almost tripping over her own feet. How could this have happened?! Didn't she set her alarm clock? Did she forget to or something?

Maka rushes over to her dresser, opening the doors with lighting fast speed, almost ripping them out. She throws all her clothes around, looking for her trade mark outfit for school..and she didn't pick out her outfit? Come one, she's usually more organized! Maka throws off her pajamas before yanking on that long sleeve shirt, with her vest, that plaid skirt and black jacket. She runs over to the mirror, grabbing a brush from her stand she starts brushing her hair fast, checking over herself, cussing the whole time.

What the hell is she doing?! She's suppose to pick up Crona before school! It's been like that for the last year...shit, he'll probably think something happened to her..he may have not even gone to school, Lord knows Ragnarok will put some horrible scenario in his head to why she isn't there..he'll probably try to get him to skip,, or do something that will get Crona in trouble..He'll pull Crona's hair if he doesn't..

Fuck, what the hell?! Maka lets out a frustrated scream, being completely stressed out she runs out of the room and into the bathroom, grabbing her tooth brush, putting cotton candy flavored tooth paste on it before brushing her teeth..ew, she hates this flavor! But she wasnt' looking at what kind she grabbed..this tooth paste is really for Crona when he stays the night, he likes it when Maka couldn't tell you why. It taste like cotton candy she guesses..if someone had puked it out. They all have their own tooth paste, Soul's is mint, she can hear her partner now 'Getting flavored tooth paste is so not cool' typical Soul. Maka's flavor is cherry..and Blair's is blue berry..though she rarely ever sees that cat..

Maka can't help but to be pissed. She never sleeps in! She has her alarm clock and Soul has his-

She stops bursting her teeth..her eyes light in realization before they narrow dangerously.. "Soul!" Maka yells as she wets her tooth-brush and puts it into her mouth to wash the tooth paste out before she matches out of the bathroom, tooth brush still in her mouth as she stomps over to his door..instead of knocking, she kicks the scythe's door open with her foot..some say Maka albarn has anger issues..but she has no idea where they get that from. The door is no match for the scythe meister's foot and she quickly makes her way in her weapon's room.

Soul's room is a mess, old popcorn on the floor, his clothes littering the ground..there's a piece of pizza that looks like it's stuck to his wall, help up by the cheese..next to it, written in big, sloppy letter is this..'Black Star was here! That's right Soul your god was here! The pizza was mine! cherish it!'...Yeah, Black Star is the main reason this room looks like a tornado went through it, the scythe's best friend knows how to leave his mark. As long as he doesn't mess up any other room in the hose, she won't Maka-Chop the hell out of him, even though she wants to.

Maka's eye twitches as she takes in her weapon. Soul is still very much in bed, the blanket ruffled around him and his arms stretched out above his head..she sees the boy's bare, toned chest..her eyes subconsciously skipping over the scar..He's not wearing a shirt. The blanket is covering his waist. The scythe's hair is spiking up in crazy directions, more then usual. Soul has a goofy smile on his face, his lips twitching like he wants to smile bigger, these sharp teeth that are so familiar now showing, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth...Soul is the only person that could sleep through someone breaking down their door.

"Mm..Maka.." Soul mumbles as the blonde matches over..Does he know she's here? His eyes are still closed..his face is a bit flushed. Is he hot? it feels fine in here to her..well not really. She's hot because she's pissed.

"Soul get your ass out of bed! Do you know what time it is?! Your suppose to get me up if some how my alarm fails!" Maka starts yelling before she even gets to this boy.

"Ohh Maka..wait..Maka?" His voice was breathless at first..but then he tenses at being yelled at. He slowly opens his eyes, those blood-red eyes falling on the fuming blonde..his eyes widen, he looks confused at her words. "What are you talking about..it's only.." He glances at his clock. "12: 10. Chill Maka it's-"

"Fuck yeah it's 12! We're late for school!" Maka stops right by his bed..his face is getting redder but Maka doesn't care. "Get your lazy ass up Soul Eater!" Maka grabs the blanket, about to rip it off-

Soul's arms snap down in a blink of an eye, quickly grabbing the blanket and holding it up so it's still covering his waist..she's never seen his face so red..there's a fear in her weapon's eyes.

"W-What the hell Maka?! You can't just go off ripping the blanket of a guy that just woke up!" He stuttered. That's new. He holds on to the blanket tightly, his eyes wide, one of them is twitching.

"Well, if you got up when you were suppose to, I wouldn't have to!" Maka lets go of the blanket and glares at him. "You know how I hate being late to school and Crona waits on us-"

"School?" He gives her a odd look, raising his eye brow.

"Yeah. School. You know, the place we were suppose to be like four hours ago!" Maka fumes. "We'll be lucky if Stein doesn't try to dissect us for-"

"Maka we don't have school. IT's Saturday."

"It's not-" Maka stops..her eyes lighting in realization..the tooth brush falling from her mouth unto the scythe's floor. She looks over at the calendar on this boy's wall..she's ignores the picture of a blue motorcycle and searches the days..Soul's right. It's Saturday. "Oh.." is all she can say, all the anger melting out of her stance..and her cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, oh." Soul pulls the blanket up, a look of slight irritation on his face. "Waking me up so early on a Saturday isn't cool Maka."

"It's 12 in the afternoon..." She mumbles half-heartily before she sighs. "Your right, I'm sorry Soul..I thought it was a school day..I guess that dream I had messed me up more then I thought."

"You had a bad dream?" The irritation leaves his expression, he looks at her intently, concern in his eyes.

"Well..I don't know..it was just..odd, I guess." Maka frowns slightly thinking about it.

"Alright, let me get dress and then we can talk more about this." He blushes at that but his eyes are serious.

"You don't have to do that Soul. I know you want to go back to sleep..there's nothing to really talk about. It was stupid. " She smiles at him. "I'm fine."

"I don't care. I want to hear about it..i'm uh, pretty awake now." He scratches the back of his head. "I'll be out in a bit."

"If you insist." Maka shrugs and turns around..she closes the door behind her..it feels a bit wobbly but oh well. Maka sighs as she walks over to the living room and sits on the couch. She holds her head in her hands..what the hell was that? it's Saturday..she's never gotten her days wrong..was it really because of that dream? Jeez. She's never been so backwards..at least she's up and ready for the day she supposes but..why does she feel..as if she's forgetting something-

She hears the door behind her creek open. She looks back to see Soul walking out of his room..she can't help but to raise an eye brow. Soul..looks a bit different. His hair is brushed back to it's normal way..but it looks like he put some gel into it..he's wearing a grey shirt with a nice black jacket with it..his jeans are a dark color, tight, going well with this out fit. Soul looks..good, Maka decides. She can't help but to wonder why he's dressed like this..is he going out some where? probably, it is a Saturday. He probably has some sort of plans with Black Star, or maybe he's going on a date? The latter would piss her off..only because he never tells her anything.

Soul notices her staring and he grins, those teeth showing. "You like it? I bought this a couple of days ago, thought it would be sweet for today." He pulls the jacket open, showing red pictures of Souls. "Cool right?"

"Yeah." Maka blinks as she takes him in again, Soul doesn't seem to mind, his grin is getting bigger. "What's the occasion?" Maka tries to keep the attitude out of her voice..but she feels her eyes narrow.

"What do you mean?" Soul raises an eye brow..but for some reason he seems nervous. "Remember we have that special mission today? We're suppose to dress good for that crazy old guy."

"What are you.." Maka starts..completely confused before it hits her..and she can't help but to face palm. That's right! They have that mission today.

"Did you seriously forget?" Soul seems surpised. "You were freaking out all yesterday about it. You wouldn't shut up about it."

"Well yeah, because it's exciting." She blushes slightly. "When have we ever gotten a call about a could be mermaid? of course it's probably just a kishen egg..we get to go to Florida and get in the water!" she grins. "We don't get to swim in the ocean here in Nevada."

"True, but honestly our client is a old guy..i think he's just seeing things. " Soul grunts. "Lord Death should have sent a one star mesiter for this..I just have a gut feeling it's going to be a waste of time."

"Lord Death gave us this job for a reason." Maka crosses her arms. "Death knows what he's doing."

"If you say so." Soul scratches his head before locking eyes with her. "..You forgot about the mission..the dream was that bad?"

"I guess." Maka sighs as she gets up. "I'm going to change into something better. I can't believe me today! I'm such a mess!"

"Your not any different then how you usually are." He smirks at her.

"ha, ha very funny Soul." Maka grumbles and punches his arm on her way into her room. She hears Soul laugh before she shuts her door. That ass hole. Maka sighs as she looks around her room and frowns..Maka's sure she set out a nice outfit for today but where-

Her eyes fall on some folded clothes on her vanitie..the clothes she picked out..She was freaking out too much this morning to see it. Maka hits her head with her palm. What the hell. that's just embarrassing. Get it together Maka Albarn. She shakes her head as she walks over to the clothes, stripping off the one's she is wearing. Maka puts on the other clothes quickly before walking over to the mirror.

Maka looks over herself..and she cant help to nod in approval. She's wearing a ruffled green tank top that Liz gave her..it didn't fit the older pistil's breasts anymore so she gave it to Maka. It's still big in her chest area..but Maka has grown in a year..so this shirt looks good on her. It shows off her small waist..She's wearing black skirt now, it's not as short as the plaid one and it doesn't need to be. It still flows pretty good. After doing one more glance over she walks out of her room..Maka was never one to fret about her appearance.

The outside doesn't matter, it's the soul that counts. Maka Ablarn has soul. She's strong. Determined. She doesn't need a relationship, even though all her friends seem to be hoping up. Kim and Ox. Black star and Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are dating guys she doesn't know too well..the relationships look nice..but it gives her a odd feeling. No, She doesn't need a man. She's Maka Albarn., she doesn't need anything.

She won't make the same mistake as her mother.

"Wow you look.." Soul starts when she walks out of the room..his eyes looking her over before he makes a face and quickly looks away from her, coughing into his hand. "Alright. You look alright."

"Well jeez thanks." She grunts as she walks over and flops down next to him on the couch.

"Your welcome." He grins at her like an ass hole..looking back at her, he stops.. "You have your hair down." He states more then questions.

Maka reaches up at as a reflex..realizing that she indeed doesn't' have her hair up...oh well. "It's a special occasion." She shrugs.

"..You should have your hair down more offen.." Soul looks at her a moment before he reaches over and tucks a stand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You know how I feel about it." She blinks..She's use to Soul touching her like that so she doesn't' seem anything odd about it. He's her partner after all.

"Yeah, yeah. 'it makes you feel funny'." He waves his hands in the air, getting him another punch in the arm, and a glare for his miester.

"Fuck off."

"Hey, no need to be so spiteful." Soul grumbles and rubs his arm. "I'm just playing with you. A joke. lighten up."

"You know I don't do jokes." She states bluntly as she crosses her arms, glaring away but it looks more like a pout.

Soul stares at her a moment..before he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "..So..tell me about this dream."

"It was nothing." Maka doesn't look at him.

"That's a lie. You got up on a fucking Saturday thinking it was school, and you forgot about the mission! Your usually right on that, usually your the one up my ass hole trying to remind me of stuff like that." He shakes his head before he grabs her, turning her gently around..those red eyes hold a seriousness as they bore into her own. "Tell me. I'm your partner..you can tell me anything."

Maka looks into those eyes..those eyes of this boy that's been with her for so long. She's had his soul flow through hers to many times to count..they share a connection, even with how different they are. This boy has saved her life..and she's held him in her hands as she faced any foe that came her way..he is her partner..and with him looking so serious like that..she can't help but to give into him. He deserves to know. Maka knows she would want to know in his position as well.

"Fine." Maka sighs..her gaze going to the ground. "..I had a dream that..I was a..angel."

"A angel?" Soul raises an eye brow. "What's so bad about that?"

"It wasn't bad..I was happy..flying through the sky.." She grips his wrists thinking about it. "..But then suddenly the sky turned black..a wind picked up..I was ok though..because my wings were stronger..and my halo lit my way.." she closes her eyes. "..My halo though..suddenly shattered..and my wings were no longer there..I fell from the sky..screaming..yet I kept falling down..in till I landed in a pit of fire..being consumed in the flames." She hugs herself and shutters..

Only to feel Soul grab her chin..he slowly lifts her head so she's looking at her partner. He's looking at her seriously, no smirk, no nothing. "It was just a dream Maka. Your ok..I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." His words are firm..

Soul has always been her protector. Her partner. Her best friend. She trusts him with her life, and he's the same with her. He is her weapon, the boy she wields to destroy her enemies. Those sharp teeth and red eyes that would scare many..bring her comfort..they're familiar..She doesn't even mind how close Soul's face to hers..all she sees is those red pools..they hold concern for her..

"I know it was just a dream..it's just..damn, this feeling I got from it..it felt like I was really falling..and when my halo shattered..I felt like I really lost something..that some how the good was taken out of me.." Maka has no choice up to look at Soul as she says this..he's holding her chin so she can't turn her head.

"Maka you can't just lose something like that. You know what's right, hell no one can corrupt you, I can't even get you to skip a day of school with me!..you have nothing to worry about. Nothing could turn you bad, and fuck if your going to hell. You don't even have to worry about things like that..your not dying any time soon." He leans his forehead on hers. "You know I won't let anything happen to you Maka..it was just a dream."

"I know.." Maka finds herself smiling..sighing slightly..she feels better..she'll suppress the odd feeling in her chest..Soul's right. She's a good person. She's a strong person. Madness won't corrupt her. Nothing will. "Thank you Soul.."

"Any time." He grins at her..before suddenly his eyes widen a bit..He blushes slightly and pulls back away from her..scratching the back of his head and looking away.

"Something wrong?" she raises any eye brow, scoots closer.

"N-No it's just.."

"Just what?" Maka tilts her head at him..and when Soul looks at her..His face gets redder and he growls.

"Your just making this harder aren't you? Looking at me like that.."

"What are you talking about?" She blinks.

Soul can't handle those beautiful eyes any longer.

"Alright! fuck it!" He throws his arms in the air, taking a deep breath..He closes his eyes, seeming to collect himself..Before he looks over at Maka..there's a look in those familiar eyes that isn't familiar..He puts a hand on her cheek..moving closer..His face inches from her own. " I know this isn't cool but..I care a lot about you Maka."

"I care about you too Soul." She still doesn't' really know what's going on..his face keeps getting closer.

"I love you Maka." She can feel his breath on her lips..

"I love you too." She doesn't think twice about it. She does love him. He's her best friend, her protector.

His eyes light up..before he leans in..Maka watches him..still not sure why he's getting so close..but she's use to him being close..She only looks at his eyes that have slipped shut..not realizing his lips are almost on hers-

There's a knock at the door.

Maka turns her head from Soul to look at the door, ruining the closeness Soul had with her. "Who the hell is it?" Soul can't hid the irritation in his voice, his eye twitching.

There's a squeak behind the door..Maka's eyes get wide, a smile on her lips as she gets up quickly and runs to the door." Crona!" She cheers happily as she unlocks the door and opens it.

The demon swordsman is fiddling with his fingers..he looks like he was about turn to leave..but when Maka opened the door..He jumped only for his pale eyes to light up..He smiles nervously at her, getting his arm with the other. "H-hey Maka." He frowns slightly when he sees soul giving him a pointed stare. "..D-Did I interrupt something? i-i'm sorry Maka, i-i shouldn't have came i-"

"Nonsense! You didn't interrupt anything! Me and soul were just talking." she shakes her head and smiles reassuringly.

"Not really." Soul speaks up, getting off the couch and walking closer to Maka.

"If we weren't just talking what else were we doing?" Maka blinks over at her weapon.

Soul looks in her eyes..and he sees she's clueless." Oh.." He grumbles and scratches the back of his head. "..Well I kinda wanted to tell you something Maka..."

"You can tell me later Soul..We're leaving soon for are mission and I want to hang out with Crona before it." Maka looks back Crona and smiles. "Come on in. I'm glad you came Crona."

"I-I'm sorry again if i'm intruding s-soul." Crona speaks as he comes in, Maka closing the door behind him.

"It's fine.." HE grumbles..before his eyes light up and he smiles. "Yeah..it's fine. I'll have Maka tonight. We should go out to eat later Maka, so I can tell you what I want to tell you."

"Sure." Maka shrugs and walks into the living room..not catching how Crona is looking at Soul..not catching the obvious jealously..or the way he grips his arm harder..he frowns slightly and follows Maka.." So what do you guys want to do?" Maka stops and looks back at her two best friends. "We have a couple of hours before we leave to catch our plane.."

"I think i'm going to chill at Kid's place. Black Star is probably already over there." Soul grunts, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll be back before we leave for the mission."

"Alrightly then. Just don't torture Kid too much today." Maka sighs. "Liz says he had a metal break down the last time you and Black Star were over."

"I really didn't mean to break his plate." Soul scratches his cheek. " He freaks out to easily." He sighs. "but I'll try. See you late Maka."

"See you Soul."

The white haired boy starts to walk out of the apartment..only to stop..he thinks something over before looking at Crona. "Hey man, this Saturday all the guys are playing a game of poker. You want in?"

"P-Poker? The c-card game right?" Crona's gaze shirts. "B-But..I d-don't know how to play."

"I'll teach you. It's simple dude." Soul grins at him. "So you going to come?"

Crona looks over at Maka..as if asking for approval...she gives him a smile and nods. he looks nervous now.

"S-Sure."

"Cool." He waves as he walks to the front door. "Take care of my meister while i'm gone Crona." With that he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

"I-I will.." Crona speaks to himself..his face getting flushed..he twitches slightly as he looks over at Maka..She's messing with the remote to the TV.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"..M-Maybe see what's o-on animal planet?" Crona's blush darkens.

"Wanan see if mercat manor is on?" Maka cant' help but to grin at her friend.

"M-Maybe."

Maka chuckles as she points the remote at the TV and turns it to animal planet. She glances at Crona, her other best friend. "You know..you don't have to knock Crona. You can just come in. even if we aren't here your free to our home. you still have those keys I gave you right?"

"Y-Yes." Crona pats his robe and touches a pocket in it..it makes a jingle sound. his gave shifts. "A-Are you sure you j-just want me to come in?..i-isnt' that rude?"

"is it rude to open your own house with your key?"

"N-No but-"

"This place is your home too Crona." Maka cuts him off..she grabs his hand and his whole face lights up. "I've told you this. You could even more in..but your set with saying in that dungeon." Maka sighs at that.

"I d-dont' want to bother you a-all the time Maka.." Crona blushes. "..B-But ok. I'll just u-use my key next time."

"Good. and you never bother me Crona." Maka rubs his hand in hers. "Your my best friend. I love spending time with you."

The pink haired face is grey..His gaze shifts a lot till he finally looks at her..giving her a wobbly smile. "I-i love spending time with you too M-Maka.."

Maka never feels weird with holding Crona's hand..if something's bothering him, or if he's shaky, all she has to do is grab his hand, and he calms down. Maka like this. She likes the power she has over this boy..that she can make him feel better, that he looks at her with admiration in his eyes..He looks up to her..He looks at her differently then Soul..Soul looks at her as an equal..Crona looks at her as something much greater..

Holding his small hand in hers makes her feel strong.

"Are y-you ready for the mission today Maka?" Crona asks as he looks to the floor. He's still shy..Maka wonders if he'll even be able to hold eye contact with her for more than a second.

"Oh hell yes! I've been ready for this since a week ago when Lord Death told us about it." she grins at him. "It's going to be fun..wonder if we'll actually find a real mermaid?"

"I-I hope not! i-if mermaids are real t-then that means things like big foot are real! a-and I can't deal with something that h-has that big of feet!" Crona tugs at his hair with his free hand, a panic in his eyes.

"Crona we face kishen eggs all the time. I'm pretty sure they're more dangerous than any big foot." Maka grunts.

"B-But do any of them have big feet t-they can crush you with and attack with? I-i don't think so." Crona pouts..and Maka can't help but to laugh.

"I guess not. Well I haven't seen any, anyway." Maka grabs his other hand to stop him from tugging at his hair..he tenses..but relaxes into her touch. " But a mermaid would be cool..though i'm pretty sure it's just going to be a fish like kishen egg. "Maka sighs. "Either way. If it's a kishen it doesn't stand a chance."

"Y-Yeah." Crona nods..looking at her..She sees the faith in his eyes. He believes in her. He thinks she's strong.

It makes her smile.

"M-Mercat manor isn't o-on." Crona frowns when he looks a the TV.

"Aw well i'm sure it will come on tomorrow or something." Maka gets closer to him. " Wanna play a video game?" Her face is close to his..her forehead resting on his.

"S-Sure." Crona's face is red..but he gives her a smile..

Only for it to fall.

"Alright that's it!" Ragnarok screeches as he pops out of Crona's back, giving Maka a glare. "I need to know..are you dating that sharp teeth douche bag?"

"What?" Maka blinks up at Crona's weapon..Not catching how badly Crona tensed..He's giving Ragnarok a wide eyed look..silently telling him to cut it out. "You mean Soul?"

"Yeah are you dating him!" Ragnarok ignores his meister and crosses his arms.

"Of course not." Maka raises an eye brow. "Soul's my best friend. Why would you ask me that?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

"What? No I-"

"Well there you go dip shit." Ragnarok glances at his meister..before he dissolves into his body.

"What was that about?" Maka raises an eye brow.

"I-I don't know.."Crona twitches..he looks nervous..yet..there's a relief in his eyes Maka doens't understand.

"So that game?" Maka gets up and grabs some controls off the floor, She hands one to Crona, before she sits next to him.

"Y-Yeah." He gives her a bright smile, gripping his control like it would slip out of his hands if he didn't.

"I'm thinking about killing some zombies-"

"z-zombies?!" Crona squeaks, getting nervous.

"Oh right. Kirby?" Maka glances at him..Crona bits his lip and nods..She can't help but to giggle..and at her giggle Crona can't help but to smile.

Maka snuggles up next to him as the game starts..Her enjoying the warmth of this boy..enjoying his jittering soul..It never stays still..

In a way she wishes the mission was already over..so her time wouldn't be restricted..

Sometimes it's hard to part from this boy..Her heart beat speeds when his shoulder brushes hers..His scent brings a smile to her..Crona is very dear to her. She is his protector..Like Soul is hers..Maka feels she's Crona's..And loves it..just as she loves this boy..Loves his shyness, how he clings to her, his smile, those eyes..his stutter..his everything.

She loves her best friend..

And in this moment, she never wants to get off the couch, never wants to stop playing Kirby, never wants to lose Crona's warmth..

She could stay with him like this forever.

Maka albarn has a good life. Two best friends she adores. She's a great scythe mesiter. She never lets anything stand in her way.

Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

**So this is part one of explaining chapter one's fucked up situation. See? I can write Soul as a good guy. I know this is the soul, the soma peeps love.**

**So please review!**

**Till next time:)**


	3. Your weak, Maka Albarn

_Prolog: Part two: Your weak, Maka Albarn._

* * *

"I'm telling you this is a waste of our time." Soul grunts with his arms folded behind his head as he walks next to his meister down the side walk..his red eyes glancing around at the old timers that are outside cutting their grass or laying around sleeping in wheel chairs..It's a nice neighborhood..clean, They even had to go through a gate to get in..it has security..helpers everywhere if a elderly would need it..When you get old, this is the place you would want to go people. They haven't lost their freedom..they can come as they please.. "We mind as well just turn right around and hit the beach. This neighborhood doesn't even look like it's near the water! i'm telling you, this old-timer took too many meds or he's just losing it, or something's wrong with his vision."

"If Lord Death thought that then he wouldn't have sent us." Maka grips her fist, a fire burning her eyes as she stares at the large home at the end of this street..It's the best looking home here, towering over the others..a golden color with a white roof..The yard is well-kept, and Maka can see a fountain of a dolphin from here..a excitement builds in her the closer they get to their client's house. "I have a feeling Soul..This is going to be good..It might not be a mermaid..it's probably a kishen egg but hell, more souls for you!" She smirks over at her weapon. "And who won in the flipping of coins on the plane?"

"..You." He grumbles..Maka feeling her grin grow at her victory.. A plane ride can be really boring..it's nice looking down at the clouds and seeing the small cars and buildings that use to be so big..but after awhile your left with nothing but your popping ears..and having to wait.

The plane ride wasn't too bad, Maka's definably had worse..her ears didn't pop too much and there wasn't any crying kids..most of the people on the plane were asleep. Maka can't sleep on a plane..it's just something about being hundreds of feet in the air that makes her not want to sleep, that makes her want to stay alert..yet even if she could sleep on a plane, she knows she wouldn't be able to sleep on their plane ride here..Maka couldn't stop thinking about the mission..that alone keeping her wide awake..Her and Soul going back and forth over it..and their opinions.. Soul thinks that the old man is crazy and that they aren't going to have any action. Maka thinks there may actually be a mermaid..or at least a kishen egg to defeat.

Since they were bored they decided to flip a coin on it, heads Soul was right, and tail's Maka was right..Of course Soul called heads before she could..the bastard..but that didn't matter in the end.. It landed on tails. Maka had won.

"Just because a coin landed a certain way doesn't mean your right." Soul grunts. "It was just luck."

"Your just mad because you lost." Maka sticks her tongue out at her weapon.

"So not cool Maka." Soul rolls his eyes..but when Maka chuckles and looks away..she doesn't catch how her weapon smiles at her..how those red eyes hold adoration..adoration for his mesiter.

"Everything I do is apparently not cool." She grunts, kicking a rock that was in her way..their client's home is getting closer.

"Yup." He chuckles..only to wrinkle his nose. "Damn..it smells like fucking diapers and apple sauce here-"

"Soul!" Maka gives him a scolding look..she glances around to make sure none of the older people didn't hear her weapon..They don't even seem to be paying attention to them..some drooling, looking up at the sky while other's are playing games like chess.. "Don't be rude-"

"And this is the fucking outside where there's wind..I don't' even want to think how it's going to stink in this guy's house..they better have some fucking air freshener or something-" He holds his nose. Maka hits him over the head, getting the scythe to stop going off and glare at her.

"Your lucky I need you conscious or I would have Maka-Choped you." Maka grabs his arm and starts to pull him along faster. "You better behave yourself with the client. No wrinkling your nose. No talking about how it stinks. We're not here to upset the elderly Soul Eater we're here to protect them."

"Yeah, yeah." Soul grumbles and lets his mesiter lead him towards this yellow home. "i'm telling you though, there's nothing to protect them from. I swear, on my motorcycle, that this guy is just messed up."

"You would really swear on your motorcycle?" Maka can't help to raise her eye brow at that. "That thing is your fucking life."

"I know! see? that's how sure I am that this isn't anything but a waste of time." Soul grunts.

"We'll see about that." Maka glares ahead of her..the closer they get to this home..the more her heart pounds..she just wants to take off running..but at the same time she wants to cherish this moment. Soul stares at Maka from the corner of his eye before he adverts his gaze.

"So.." He pauses..he takes a deep breath. "..looking forward to our dinner tonight?"

"Yeah." Maka smiles at him. "You still won't tell me what you want to tell me there though..you always have to be so secretive." She pouts and he chuckles.

"Just so I can piss you off." He grins at how she glares. "but seriously..where do you want to eat? You wouldn't give me a straight answer on the plane!"

"Because it's such a hard decision to make." Maka puts a hand to her chin, a thoughtful expression on her face. "..i'm thinking..seafood?"

"If seafood's what you want, then seafood is what you'll get." Soul grins. "It's my treat."

"Good! I paid for our dinner last time anyway." Maka chuckles. "Today is going to be awesome..I can feel it."

"So can I.." Soul smiles at his mesiter yet again..those deep red orbs seeming to get lighter..He's getting closer to her..her laughter drawing him in..He goes to put his arm around her, to get her closer..to get that soul he's so familiar with closer to his own-

_"I'll be your doctor, i'll be your cure. I'll be your medicine and more~"_ Music suddenly starts to play from Maka's pocket, getting her weapon to stop in his advances..His face falling in irritation at how her eyes light up..at how she quickly grabs her phone from her pocket and answers the call...Soul use to like that song..'Doctor' by cute is what we aim for..but after Maka set that as _his_ ringtone..because he liked it too.. Soul hates hearing the song.

"Oh hey Crona." Maka smiles. "What's up?"

_"H-Hey Maka."_ The boy's timid voice comes through the phone. _"I-I wanted to j-just make sure you m-made it to Florida ok..i-it's okay that i-i called right? y-you weren't in the middle of something were you? i d-didn't mean-"_

"No it's fine." Maka chuckles to reassure him, and Crona stops going off. "I told you, you could call me if you wanted to before I left! The plane ride went good..we just got here. We're about to go talk to the client..wish us luck! it really will be a shame if we came all this way for nothing."

_ "I w-wish you luck Maka."_ She can imagine him smiling softly..sitting on his bed in the dungeon as he holds the cell phone awkwardly against his ear..It makes her smile. _"B-Be safe."_

"Always am." Maka grins. "You have nothing to worry about. No kishen egg stands a chance!"

_ "R-Right! y-your amazing Maka.."_ She can see him..with that look in his eyes..the look of admiration..He admires her..he looks up to her.. And it makes her feel so good. So strong.

_ "Yeah just hit them with your fucking book and that will be the end of them."_ She hears Ragnarok grunt in the back ground. "_You better fucking come back soon or i'll have to deal with Crona crying about how he misses you and-"_

_"A-Any way!"_ Crona laughs nervously. _"I s-should let you go..I-I know you have a mission to get to..bye Maka, b-be safe- Ragnarok!"_ She hears the boy yell at his weapon before he hangs up.. Maka blinks as she pulls the cell phone away from her ear..huh..what was Ragnarok about to say?-

"Crona?" Soul states more than questions as she puts her phone away. She gives him a nod and his eye twitches slightly. "We just got here and he's already calling..Crona's cool and every thing Maka..but don't you think it's weird how he's attached to your hip?"

"No. He's my best friend Soul, he just wants to be around me." Maka raises her eye brow at him.

"Are you sure that's just it?" Her weapon presses.

"What else would there be?"

Soul just stares at her..before he sighs and shakes his head. "Your so thick-headed Maka..how can you be so smart but so stupid at the same time?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean-" Maka starts..she feels an anger start to burn in her for him saying something like that..calling her stupid. She isn't stupid. She's one of the smartest people in her class..she's up there with Ox and Kid. She has straight A's..she's smart..she isn't' stupid.

"Is that all Crona is to you..?..your best friend?" Soul stares into her eyes with those red orbs..they hold a uncertainty..maybe even a nervousness.

"..What else would he be?" Maka frowns at her weapon...he just shakes his head.

"Nothing." His shoulders seem to relax though and he grabs her arm. "Let's get this over with. That beach is calling out to me."

"Right." Maka's eyes hold that fire again..she's serious now. She has a job to complete. She has souls to take or a mermaid to claim. After a while of walking they finally make it to their client's home..The large yellow building casting it's shadow over Maka and Soul as they take it all in..Just as Maka thought. Nice grass..garden gnomes..flowers around the house..it's so brightly colored that you would think a woman lives here..but Lord Death informed her that it is an old man. Maka takes a deep breath as she walks with her weapon up the path that leads to the front door to this place..She's so excited..her heart beat is picking up speed..Soul looks bored as he glances at the flowers..before staring at the front door..He isn't excited. He doesn't think anything will happen. Maka knows better. Maka can't contain her smile when she gets right at front of the door.

She pats down her hair and pulls down her skirt a little bit. Soul just puts his hands in his pockets and sighs he's watching his meister from the corner of his eyes, watching her wheat blonde hair shine as she moves it, watches the muscles of her thighs shift slightly as she looks down at her shoes..soon he isn't looking at her muscles but looking at the smooth skin that covers them..she looks soft..and he knows how she feels. He's her weapon after all..He's been held in her hands..and he's held her in his hands, carrying her to safety..but when they touch, it's for business. He wants to touch Maka, to caresses her for once, to link souls with her's..not to fight a kishen, but just so he can be close to her, so he can enjoy her soul following through his..He knows it's not cool but-

Maka gets done with making sure she's presentable, and finally knocks on the door..the sound snapping Soul out of his thoughts. His eye twitches slightly but he takes a deep breath..as he stares at the front door..mission first, then he can tell her..then she'll be truly his. They wait..

"Looks like he isn't here." Soul grunts. "Let's go." He turns to leave only for Maka to grab him by the collar, successfully choking him and stopping him.

"Be patient Soul." Maka glares as she lets go of him, Soul gasps for air.

"Damn." Soul rubs his neck and glares at her..but he doesn't try to leave again, less he wants to be strangled again.

They wait..

"Maybe he didn't hear you.." Soul considers seriously. "He is old Maka, you barely tapped the door!"

"My knock is fine." Maka knocks again a bit louder any way..just in case-

"I'm coming, i'm coming! I heard you the first time!" A guff voice calls, getting Maka's face to fall in embarrassment. "I"m old but not deaf!"

"I told you Soul." Maka growls, but it looks like her weapon is trying not to laugh..before she can wipe that smirk off his face, the door opens.

"Who the hell are you?" a wrinkly, old, skinny man scowls at her, his eyes squinting to the point it looks like they're closed. "I didn't order nothing and I ain't buying nothing either!" He goes to close the door but Maka puts her foot out, stopping it.

"Forgive me sir but we're not here to sell anything. We are from the DWMA-"

"Hey missy!" The old man points a shaky finger at Soul. "We have rules here! Dogs are to be kept on a leash!"

"Excuse me?" Soul's eye twitches. "I'm not a dog-"

"Kids these days with their cell phones and gizmos and talking dogs.." The old man shakes his head. Maka bites her lip so she doesn't laugh but Soul's face is priceless. Her weapon must see the amusement in her expression because he glares at her..only for him to smirk..he mouths two words..

"Eye problems."

This gets the amusement to die..if this old man sees Soul as a dog so up close..is it so far-fetched that he sees a fish and thinks it's a mermaid?

"I don't have time for you hippie girl.".._hippe girl?_ "There's bingo at 5!"

"We won't keep you long sir, we just have to ask you a few questions. You see we're from the DWMA, you called about a mermaid-"

"The mermaid!" The old man gasps and his eyes seem to open for the first time. "They sent a little girl with her dog? What is this? wizard of Oz with freaking Dorothy and Toto" He points at Maka at Dorothy and Soul at toto. " This is serious business!"

"We understand. that's why the DWMA sent us. We are highly qualified." Maka brings out her DWMA card and shows it to the man. "I'm scythe meister, Maka albarn, and this is my weapon, Soul Eater. We might be young but my weapon is a death scythe, we've defeated more than a thousand kishen eggs-"

"Whatever." This old man cuts her off. "So you can take care of the mermaid? You and your dog?"

"Not a dog!" Soul snaps.

"Yes." Maka forces her smile. "We can. Now we have some questions-"

"We can't talk about the mermaid out here! it will hear us dumb ass!" The old man glances around before walking away from the door." Come on in, make sure to close the door, air conditioner on and i'm not made of money!"

"He called you a dumb ass." Soul sneakers when the old man is away.

"He called you a dog." Maka grins at how Soul stops laughing, looking at her annoyed. She laughs as they walk in together, Soul shutting the door. Maka immediately takes in her surroundings..They seem to be in the old man's living room. A black couch to their left..the white walls covered in pictures of..scorpions?

"This dude has weird taste.' Soul looks at all the pictures before looking at Maka. "..I know you really wanted this to be something..but this guy is just old. He thinks i'm a dog, his eye sight is bad. He probably just mistaken something as a mermaid, or he's crazy."

"..I know it's a possibility." Maka sighs. "..How about this..if when we ask him the questions, and we don't get anything out of it, we'll gently excuse ourselves out."

"Sounds like a plan." Soul grins sharply at Maka..before he wrinkles his nose. "I don't know how long I can handle this smell in here though-"

"Stop wining totto." Maka chuckles at the look Soul gives her.

"What the hell are you two doing? come on! i've seen turtles that can move faster than you clowns!"

"Follow the yellow brick road Dorothy" Soul gins as he points at the yellow tiled flooring, leading to the next room.

"Fuck you." Maka grunts but she follows it anyway, walking into the next room. The old man is sitting on a rocker chair near a fire-place..it's not lit, but the old man is staring at it like it is, this room is so plain..only the chair and fire place in it. Soul and Maka stand there awkwardly..before Soul coughs, trying to get the old man's attention.

"They say if you stare at a fire.." The old man's voice is different, softer. "..If you look real deep..you can see your life in the flames.." He turns so he's looking back at Maka. "So why is it that no matter how deep I look..all I see is flames?" Maka frowns..a bit taken a back at how soft his voice is..and how sad he looks when just a moment ago he was an asshole..now he looks his age..his wrinkles are deeper, Soul looks taken aback too..she doesn't know what to say. "Its it because I don't have much of a life left?" He stands up from his chair. "or is it because of the mermaid..she cursed me you know?"

"She cursed you?" Maka takes a step closer. "How?"

"With her mermaid powers!" the old man looks at her like she's stupid.

"..So.." Maka takes a deep breath. "How did you -see the mermaid? Were you swimming or at the beach and saw her in the water-"

"Why the hell would she be in the water?" he blinks. "They live in the sky dumb ass!"

"The..sky?" Maka and Soul exchange a look before looking back at the man. "..How does a mermaid live in the sky? i-"

"it has wings!" the old man shouts. "She flies down with her wings and destroys my garden!"

"..." Maka can only stare at him..that doesn't sound like a merimard..or a kishen egg for that matter.

"Hey, is it alright if I use your bathroom?" Soul glances around. "i've been holding it since the plane ride here."

"Sure, it's the last door to the left." The old man points.

"Thanks." He smiles at the old man before leaning towards Maka. "after I get out, let's spilt. The guy's just old. there's no mermaid."

"yeah." Maka sighs in disappointment as she watches her weapon walk down the hall, and into a room.

"He's very trained." The man hums. "if I knew them dogs can talk now, I would have gotten one to fight the mermaid." Maka nods...not really wanting to offend him..but.. "You don't believe me do you?" His hard voice gets her to tense..he's glaring at her. "No one believes me! I thought you said you were going to help me!"

"We are, it's just-"

"I have proof! I have pictures!" The old man starts to run down the hall way..

"Sir!" Maka shouts and runs after him. "You shouldn't be running! You could get hurt! sir!"

The man doesn't listen, he keeps running. "It's in the basement!" He shouts..before he trips..he tackles a door at the end of the hallway..it opens.. The old man falls down the stairs that lead to the basement.

"Sir!" Maka screams and picks up the pace..her heart clenching in fear as she runs down the stairs he fell..the old man is laying on his back..his eyes closed. "Sir are you ok?!" Maka falls to his side, holding his head up, checking his body for broken bones.. Only to see he isn't breathing.

He's dead.

It hits Maka like a ton of bricks..her chest hurts..her eyes shake as she stares down at the limp body of the man she was supposed to help..now he's dead..Maka failed. "N-No." Maka closes her eyes, trying to think..maybe she can revive him..maybe he has a nurse here! "Hello? I need help! He's fallen!" Maka screams as she gets up..only to stop. The basement is full of..candles? There's an odd symbol in the middle of it. IT's writen in red..books everywhere..it looks like..witch craft. The door to the basement slams shut..laughter can be heard behind her. Maka whips around, her eyes wide..her face falling in shock as she watches the old man..that was dead just a second ago, slowly get up..He's laughing..it's deep and it sends chills down her spine.

"What the hell is going on?" Maka takes a step back, gripping her fists..spreading her legs..something isn't right.

"Oh! My apologizes! Let me introduce myself!" The man smirks before he grabs the skin of his face..and rips it off..all his wrinkled skin falls off, being replaced with smooth, flawless skin. This man..turns into a woman, a young woman with long, black hair..her eyes black as cole..malice and hate in them. She's barely wearing anything..a black two piece..the top not holding her massive chest..out of her back is a tail..a scorpion's tail, a sharp point at the end..it moves, ready to strike. This woman grins at Maka's shocked expression. "I"m Venom, scorpion witch, and i'm afraid there isn't a mermaid. " She crackles at that.

Maka's shocked expression turns to a fiery glare..a furry filling her being. "It was a trap."

"Of course! death is a fool! He'll buy anything if you give him a good story. I told him about my pig tailed grand-daughter that never visits me..i'm sure he didn't even believe the mermaid story..he thought I was a sad, confused man..so he sent you, the caring Maka ablarn as more of a visitor. It worked. He gave me you..just as I planned." She smirks, her tall twiching. "I'm going to make you pay..you killed my sister, you bitch! you killed Vulpes!" She screams.

Maka remembers that name..the name of the fox witch she killed a mouth ago, she was killing people in small towns, using their parts for potions. Maka gladly put a end to her life. "She got what she deserved." Maka glares. "Now it's your turn to join her, Venom, scorpion witch.." She stances. " Your soul is mine!"

"Oh really? what are you going to do? you don't have your weapon!" she smirks. "Everyone knows that's where you get your power from..without your weapon your nothing but a weak girl with a small soul." At her words..something about them, sets something off in Maka. Her body takes off running..her furry fueling her..she screams out as she punches this woman in the face, she grabs a hold of her so she doesn't go flying back. She hits as hard as she can, her fists a blur, she hits the woman's face, her stomach..the more she hits..the less satisfied she is, she wants to prove this witch wrong..that she is strong, that she is independent "I'll show you! remember my name in the pits of hell!" Maka lets go of her, she does a spinning kick..hitting this witch in the face..she's knocked to the floor..Maka standing over her panting. "I'm Maka ablarn bitch." Maka's foot lifts up her foot..about to stomp her head in..

Then There's pain..alot of it.

Maka's foot stops mid stomp..Her mouth open in a silent scream..but all that comes out is blood..She looks down at her stomach..only to see the witch's tail..through her stomach. Maka looks back down at this witch..shocked..The witch is smirking at her.. "What's wrong Maka?.." The witch sneers..the tail lifts up..lifting Maka higher..the scythe miester makes a gurgling sound...her blood falling..staining the floor..Maka's mind can't wrap around what's happening..she was..she was just winning..the witch was under her feet and now.. She's dying..Maka's dying. "Oh don't worry..i'll remember your name..i'll be sure to put it on your tombstone!" She chuckles..Tears sting the corner of Maka's eyes..pain is something she's use to..but her vision is fading..she's..she's really dying. The witch cups her cheeks..rubbing them. "Are you in pain?" she sneakers. "Ohh this isn't even the beginning! I'm going to make you suffer for all that you have done! I-"

The door to the basement starts banging. "Maka? Maka are you down there? I can't find the old man.." Soul. It's soul's voice.

"Oh damn he's here.." The witch grumbles..before she smirks. "..No matter your going to die anyway.." She rips her tail out of Maka..only then does the scream finally make it's out of her throat.. Maka screams in agony as she hits the floor..her blood pooling around her..her life leaking out of her.

"Maka!" Soul roars and starts hitting the door harder..with all his strength..

"Your weak Maka albarn..and here your going to die.." This witch kisses Maka's cheek. "With a kiss..I depart you..into the darkness.." She laughs madly..before she fades away.

"N-No.." Maka reaches out for this witch..but she's gone..Maka failed..she's dying here..Soul's screams and shouts..fade away..she can't hear anything..the only thing she can feel is her blood..slowly but surly coming out of her body..She's dying..she's really dying.. Soon..she can't even feel the pain..darkness is surrounding her..her eyes are slipping shut..and in all this..she can only think of one thing..one person..

"C-Crona.." She says his name..that soft smile in her head...His name is said with her last breath.. Before her eyes close..and darkness consumes her..

* * *

"Maka! What's-" Soul breaks down the door..his blood-red eyes wide with rage and worry..ready to fight anything that's trying to harm his mester..only for him to stop.. When his eyes fall on the body at the bottom of the stairs.. His throat closes up..a ringing in his ear..his mouth open..He stares..and stares..his brain not registering what he's seeing.. She's..she's not breathing..her blood..everywhere..

"..Maka?.." Soul's voice is no more than a whisper..when she doesn't move..doesn't breathe..He snaps out of his shocked state. "Maka!" He roars and runs down the stairs..falling to his knees by her side..holding her in his arms..not caring about the blood that's getting on him.. She doesn't respond to him..doesn't move. He puts his head to her chest.. No heart beat..all is silent..

Maka..his mestier..the one he loves..is dead.

"MAKA!" He roars out in pain..in angst..holding her limp body against his chest..he shakes her..wanting her to open her eyes..wanting her to scold him..or smile at him..even hit him with her book...but she doesn't move..a broken doll in his arms.. He can't think..his mind has left him..he only screams her name..wanting her to come back..

He failed her..He's her weapon..He's suppose to protect his mesiter with his life..She's gone now..and he's still alive..This mission..this mission was supposed to be simple..They were going to go to the beach after..he was going to confess his love for her..

Now she's limp. In his arms. Bleeding. Dead..and it's all his fault.

_"This happened because you are weak Soul.."_ A familiar voice coos in his head..he can feel that demon grinning madly. "_She's dead..Maka's dead..what's the point going on?..I could take all your pain away..give into Madness..give into me..I promise the pain will go away."_

A tear falls down the scythe's face..as he places his forehead against hers..He stares at her pale face..the face of the girl he was supposed to protect..The girl that was everything to him. "..I love you Maka.." His voice is a whisper..He kisses her cold cheek.. She doesn't move..doesn't respond..doesn't breathe.. She's dead.

Soul lays his head on her chest..listening to nothing..this house is quiet now..a house of death..and in the silence of her chest..at the silence of her heart.. The room in his mind gets flooded with dark liquid..The demon chuckling..laughing madly.. In the silence of the girl he love's chest..at the silence of her heart..

Soul Eater Evans lost himself..In his weakness..the demon got the upper hand..but he doesn't care..

Maka's dead. It's over.

He doesn't deserve to live..

In this moment..Soul dies..but his body lives on..

His madness lives on.

* * *

**So now you know what happened to soul. The poor bastard.**

**Please review:)**


	4. Let's make a deal

_prolog: Part 3: Break My Halo_

* * *

Darkness. Silence. More darkness. Maka feels her self floating..no..she's falling..she's falling..down? She doesn't want to open her eyes..she just lets herself fall..It's quiet here..no screams..no pain..She's just falling..that's not so bad. She doesn't know where she is..or how she got here..but that's okay..

For some reason she doesn't know if she wants to know.

Then..She hits something. She lands on something solid..though she hit it pretty hard..she felt no pain. Confused..she opens her eyes..they widen and she shoots up..looking around..

She's in..a empty room..It's dark..The only thing she can see is the floor around her..just a small circle..all the rest is in darkness..

"..Where am I?" Maka's question echos in this seemly empty space-

"Your in the in between." Maka tenses at that voice..tenses at this familiar..horrible voice..it gets chills to be sent down her spine..there's..there's no way!

The lights in this room suddenly turn on..standing before her..is someone she thought she would never see again.

"Asura!" Maka jumps on her feet, her fists out and ready..her eyes wide at this demon god..just smirking at her..His scarves moving around carelessly..amusement in those red eyes. She glares darkly at him. "What the hell are you doing here?! I killed you!" She shouts out in disbelief.

"As if. Did you really believe a weak punch like that could really kill me? It just scared me is all. I've been hiding out here, in this world between life and death..eating stray souls, and cursing the ones that make it to heaven." Asura grins at her. "I wasn't expecting seeing you here so soon..Maka Albarn."

"What the hell are you talking about? A world between life and death?..I don't get what your saying.." Her arm hairs stick up at how he laughs..madly..darkly.. Maka takes a step back..not feeling so good with the demon god right in front of her..alive and well. This isn't good! She has to tell Lord Death about this-

That's when she steps on something..almost tripping..She jumps forward and whips around..ready to fight..only to stop..everything stops..

On the ground..is a body.._Her_ body..She lays on the ground..blood pooled around her..The girl's green, lifeless eyes staring at Maka..

"W-What..what the hell is.." Maka takes steps back..only to bump into something hard..and breathing.

"Oh dear Maka, it's you..or what use to be you.." Asura wraps his arms around Maka..his dark voice in her ear.

"That can't be me! She's..she's dead!" Maka pushes the demon off of her..taking steps back..away from him..away from the body..it's getting every part of her to shiver..a coldness overcoming her..

"That's right! Don't you know? Your dead Maka..that is why you are here.." Asura chuckles at how Maka's eyes widen.

"No..I can't be dead.. I was just on a mission and-" Maka stops..she closes her eyes as images flash through her head..

The scorpion's tail. The pain. The blood..the darkness..

Her breath catches..she falls to her knees..her body trembling..She hugs herself..her eyes opening.. "I'm..i'm really..dead..she..she killed me!" Maka looks at her hands..they're see through..her mind is reeling.

"Yup! She got you good." Asura cracks his neck. "Pretty embarrassing on your part."

"Fuck you." Maka growls..it's weaker then she wanted it to be..she forces herself up..her glare falls when she looks around this dark place..before she looks at the kishen. "..If i'm dead..why am I here?..is this hell?..did I do something wrong?

"No my dear. This is only a pit stop..your as pure as snow." Asura smirks. "Look behind you."

Maka gives him a suspicious look..but she does..She gasps when she sees the white wings sticking out of her back..they're a beautiful white..pure.

"Now look up."

This time she just listens..above her head is a halo..it's bright..glowing..

"I'm a angel.." Maka whispers..she feels her lips twitch..they turn up into a smile. "..I'm going to heaven.."

"Yup. Happy ending for you..to bad for you friends though." The demon sighs and walks away..Maka's smile gets wiped clean off her face.

"What do you mean 'to bad for my friends'?" Maka walks after him..stopping when the demon does. Asura turns around..his smirk is sinister.

"Oh..you don't know, do you?" Asura sighs. "All your friends are going to die because of your death."

"What the hell are you talking about? Just because I died it doesn't change my friends' fates!" Maka shouts at this demon..her stomach turning at how he grins.

"Actually it does.." He snaps his fingers..a vertical eye appears in front of her..the pupil of it starting to change..before it shows her something..it's a field ..with a dark mountain In the back ground..There's blood in the field..it's nothing but darkness.

"What is this?" Maka blinks..looking at this horrible place-

"This is the DWMA" Asura smirks at how Maka looks at him with wide eyes.

"That is not the DWMA..Your lying!" Maka looks back at the dark mountain..Her eyes shake..when sees a piece of a skull..the skull from their school. "..IT's..it's completely destroyed! How did this happened?!"

"That's not all.." Asura chuckles as the scene in the vertical eye changes...it shows her the world..Kishen eggs are roaming every where..no one is killing them..People are running around..their eyes bouncing with madness..

"Everything is destroyed.." Maka puts a hand to her heart..before she turns, glaring at this demon. "Was it you? Did you do this?!"

"Not I." Asura shakes his head...his smirk is sinister.

"Who the fuck else would destroy the world with madness?!" Maka snarls.

"Oh, you'll see." Asura seems to be enjoying himself too much as he changes the scene..

Maka's throat closes up..

She sees..Kid..Patty..Liz..Black star..Tsubaki..all laying on the ground..bleeding..their eyes glossed over in death..Soul is on the ground too..but he's laughing madly..madness has over taken him..he's insane..

"N-No.." Maka feels tears well up as she looks at all her friends..dead..gone. "..They can't..they can't die because of me..who did this?!"

"He did." the vertical eye gets bigger..showing her more of the scene..

If she had a heart..it would stop.

Maka stares..with wide eyes at the tall boy..standing in front of her fallen friends..stares at his mad grin..the blood dripping from off his large black blade..stares at the black vines that are moving around him..like they have a will of their own. Stares at his pale blue eyes..how they shake..how dialted they are..

"Crona.." Maka breathes out..she grips her shirt..her stomach turning hallow..She swallows. "..There h-has to be a mistake..Crona would never do this!-"

"He would if he found out you died." His words get her to tense..the vertical eye zooms in on Crona's face..the boy is laughing madly..nothing about this boy is like her Crona..he isn't Crona..no..the boy she knows..is gone. "Once the news of your death reached him..his fragile mind couldn't take it. He lost it completely. The madness consumed him whole..and he took the world with him. He blames everyone for your death. He blames himself the most..maybe that's why he got lost so quickly. He couldn't' handle the pain. He becomes a kishen..killing all your friends..destroying the DWMA..without you there with your angelic wave link..Crona became unstoppable. Fueled by his hate..fueled by his sorrow. He took the world..for taking you away from him..It's beautiful really." Asura wipes a fake tear away.

"No..Crona..he.." Maka puts a hand on the vertical eye..over Crona's face..over his mad grin..her eyes shake..her legs feel weak. "I..He wouldn't'..he.."

"You know this is true. Once word gets out of your death..The world as you know it will be destroyed by the boy you love."

At the demon's words..Maka falls to her knees..her legs too weak to hold her up..She trembles..looking at Crona's warped face..the face of the boy who use to smile softly at her..the face of the boy who use to be her best friend..

"T-This can't happened.." Maka holds her face in her hands..to hide the silent tears she sheds..

She pulled Crona out of the madness..He was suppose to stay out..He was suppose to have a better life now that Medusa is gone..She was suppose to protect him..but because of her death..he turns into a monster..he destroys the world she knows and loves.. Crona..Crona..she's so sorry..She failed..everyone..

"It doesn't have to happen..' Asura puts a hand on her shoulder..

"What do you mean?" Maka wipes her tears and looks up at him..trying to look as strong as possible..when she feels like breaking down.

"You can stop this..if you are alive."

"But i'm dead!" Maka growls..a anger building in her.

"Your dead now..but if you choose, you could have life again!" Asura takes a step back..his smile looks like it could rip his face.

"If I choose?" Maka raises her eye brow..a bit confused at how this demon chuckles.

"Listen dear. I'm feeling generous today. I'll give you a choice." Asura cracks his fingers..before pointing up at the ceiling. "You can either go to heaven..be happy..but the fate you saw will happen to your friends..or.." Asura grins. "You can live again, and stop it from happening."

"How can I live again?" Maka grips her fist..

"I'm glad you asked!" Asura laughs madly..taking steps towards her..Maka doens't back up..determination in her eyes..burning them. "I'm willing to make a deal with you Maka.." The kishen stops right in front of her..his smile keeps growing by the minute.

"What kind of deal?.." Maka's stomach turns..she knows this isn't going to be good.

"I will give you your life back. You will leave this place and be alive again! You will stop this fate from happening, and you will see the Crona you know and love again." Asura crosses his arms. "But of course..it will cost you."

"..What do you want?" Maka locks eyes with this evil being..She keeps her stance firm..her wings flutter slightly.

"Not much really..I just..have some jobs for you, if you will. I can't do them. I've locked myself in this place..but someone in the live world could."

"..Jobs?"

"Yes. There are five of them in all." Asura holds out his hand..his five fingers. "Once you complete all of them..you are free from me. You get your old life back."

"..What do the jobs entail?"

"Does that matter?" Asura shrugs. " Either you accept it or you don't. If you don't, you go to heaven, and the world is destroyed. If you do, you have to do 5 small jobs for me..before your free of me."

"...If I say yes..I really will be alive again?" Maka looks at him..her eyes getting weak.

"You'll be alive and more!" Asura grins. "I'm going to give you..a gift."

"..A gift?"

"Immortality." Asura rolls the word in his mouth. "You can not die."

"..You can do that?" Maka's eyes widen.

"Of course! I am a god after all. Did you forget dear?" Asura smirks as he snaps his fingers..a piece of paper floats in front of her..a pen floating next to it. "If you want to live again and have immortality as you complete my five tasks..sign this..and you give your soul to me till those five jobs are done..or you don't sign it, and Crona becomes a monster and destroys everything." He grins.

Maka stares at the paper..stares at the pen..this is signing her soul away..she doesn't know what this kishen would want her to do..She could go to heaven now..be happy..yet..

She couldn't be happy knowing her friends are going to die because of her..that Crona will lose himself because of her..She can't get those mad eyes of her best friend out of her mind..how those soft lips were turn in a snarl..Thinks of the world in darkness..engulfed in madness..

She closes her eyes..thinking of Crona..thinking of his soft smile..thinking of his gentle laugh..

_"I wish you luck Maka.."_ The boy's voice sound through her head. _"..Be safe."_

He's waiting for her at home..He's expecting her to come back..She can imagine his excitement when he sees Soul is back..only to find she isn't with him..She can see tears fall down his face..can can see the pain..the birth of the monster in his eyes..

Maka opens her eyes..they're on fire as she grabs the pen..Asura's smirk is evil as she places the pen to the paper..

"I told you I was coming back Crona..and I meant it.." Maka takes an intake of breath..before she signs the paper..signs her name right on the line..giving herself to this kishen.

"Good choice." The kishen grins as he snaps his fingers..and the paper disappears.. "Now I forgot to mention one more thing.."

"What?" Maka tenses at how he's getting closer..She grips her fists..ready to fight if she has to.

"You made a deal with a demon..a god of madness.." he turns her around..grabbing her wings.. "..You just lost your wings." Asura yanks..Maka screams in agony..as he rips her wings off..she falls to her knees..the wings turn to dust in the kishen's hands. "You have lost your halo..Your no longer the angelic girl your friend's know you as..' Asura grabs the halo..he grips..and it shatters so easily. "You no longer have a Grigori soul."

"What-" Maka starts to question..only for her to be lifted up..She starts falling upwards..towards the ceiling. "What's going on?!"

"Your getting your life back.." Asura laughs evilly. "See you soon!"

She keeps going up..

Darkness covers her.

* * *

Maka's chest...starts to beat again..going at a slow, nice speed..Air fills her lungs..getting her to gasp..her eyes shooting open..It's like..going underwater for a long time..holding your breath..right when your out of air..you come up desperately..gasping..sucking the air up..filling your lungs back up..That's what she's doing. IT hurts..it's painful..but soon the pain dies.

She's..She's alive again..

Maka puts a hand over her heart..feeling her own heart beat..She sits up, looking around..her blood is still pooled around her..but the wound in her stomach has healed..her shirt is ripped, showing where the scorpion's tail was..She's back in the basement..and she's breathing..

She really has her life back...

If not for her blood..if not for her shirt being ripped..she would have thought it all a dream..with Aursa..making that deal..but it is real. Maka was dead..now she's alive..

She sold her soul to Asura.

"Damn.." Maka groans..holding her stomach. She slowly forces herself up, only to stop.

Soul stands in front of her..his back facing her. He was so still..she didn't even realize he was here. Maka's eyes get wide..did he see her dead? "Soul.." Maka gets up all the way..reaching out to touch him.

"Yes?" Her weapon suddenly whips around..Maka gasps..when she sees those red eyes of his..dilated..bouncing In madness..his grin so large and sharp. Maka takes a couple of steps back.. "What's wrong Maka? Why you backing up?" He chuckles darkly.

"Soul..." Maka feels a deep anger burn her..she grips her fist.. "Asura! You said this wouldn't happen!" Maka screams at the top of her lungs..

_"No I didn't."_ Asura's voice coos in her head..getting her scream to die in her throat. _"You see, I said Crona wouldn't turn into a kishen. I never said Soul wouldn't turn mad."_

"You know that's what I meant!" Maka growls. "Fix him!"

_"I can't do that. You see, Soul became mad before you even met up with me..he saw your lifeless body pretty much right after you died, and he lost it."_

Maka's glare falls..she stares at her weapon's mad grin..her chest tightening. ."Soul..i'm going to get you out of this okay? Like all the other times!" Maka holds out her hand to grab his..to link her soul with his..to perform a exorcism..To pull him out of the madness-

_"I wouldn't do that."_ Asura's voice stops her for some reason.

"And why not?" Maka snaps.

_"Think about it..what did I tell you? You don't have your Grigori soul any more. You have lost your wings. What you used for a exorcism is gone..You have no protection from madness."_ Asura chuckles darkly. "_Remember? You lost that in making the deal with me."_

Maka's stomach turns hollow..her eyes lighting in realization..if she doesn't have her grigori soul..if she doesn't have her wings..she can't pull him out can she?...or..maybe she could-

_"You could try, but most likely you'll be pulled in the madness with him."_ Asura sighs. "Now don't get all upset..I told you, once you do my 5 jobs, you'll have your life back..that's enculding your grigori soul."

"..Then I can save Soul.." Maka grips her fist..glaring at Soul..glaring at his madness.

"That sounds like a touching plan." Soul chuckles. "But you see, he's already gone. He died with you Maka. It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Shut the hell up! I won't believe that! Soul wouldn't just completely give up! I know he's inside you some where..maybe hiding back in that box in his soul..I will get my wings back, and I will pull him out of the madness like I always do!" She points a finger at him..her eyes narrowing. "Enjoy his body while you can demon. When I get my wings, i'm kicking your ass."

"I'm shaking." Soul mocks her, trembling before he cracks up.

_"This boy is your team-mate so to speak. I can use his madness to communicate with you. That is how you can hear me so well."_

"What makes you so sure he'll work with me?" Maka looks up at the ceiling like the kishen is there.

"I'll work with you! Of course I will Maka..after all.." Soul's voice changes..back to like how he use to sound..those eyes don't bounce..and he smiles at her softly. "I am your weapon."

Maka tenses at how this demon can hide his madness..He looks like Soul again..the Soul she knows and loves...but she knows better. She takes a step back in alarm..Soul's face warps again and he cracks up.

"_When my first job for you is ready..Soul will let you know. He will act normal around your friends. No one will know he is mad but you."_ Asura's voice bounces around. _"Now..go my dear..enjoy your second chance at life..breathe..live. This is what you have sold your soul for..life. Go back to your home..see your friends, the friends that you saved..go and see Crona..and remember why you gave away heaven..and sold your soul to a demon."_ At that, Asura's voice fades from her head..and she knows he's gone.

"Ready to go?" Soul tilts his head..his smile getting too large for his face..he tilts his head too far..it's unnatural looking.

"..Yeah.." Maka walks with this boy out..She stops at the door way..to look back down this basement..at the basement she lost her life in..she lost her life..then she lost her soul..then she lost her weapon. This basement took everything away from her..Maka puts a hand over her stomach..feeling the smooth skin that is exposed..remembering how that scorpion tail went through her..thinking that..just a few minutes ago..she was laying on that floor, dead.

Now she's alive. Now she's immortal. Now she's lost her wings..

Maka closes her eyes..before she turns around and walks out of this basement..leaving her old life behind..

She broke her halo.

* * *

Maka stares out of the plane's window..her face blank, but her eyes hold a far away look. Soul sits next to her..he's laying on her shoulder. She lets him..maybe in a way she wants to feel like everything is normal..that this is the Soul she knows..that she didn't sell her soul..that she didn't die..

But she knows..that it did happen.

Maka glances down at the plain black shirt she bought..she didn't bring a spare uniform..and she didn't want to come home with ripped clothes..She doesn't want to worry anyone..when she comes back..She's going to smile..she's going to act like nothing happen..that everything is normal..

But it's not.

Maka takes a deep breath..closing her eyes..leaning her forehead against the glass. She can't get what happened with Asura out of her head..can't get out of her mind that..she died. Her heart stopped beating..She was going to heaven..and now, she's alive again..with apparently the power of immortality..She has five jobs to do..before she has her life back..but what will these five jobs be?..what would the kishen want her to do?..

This gets goosebumps to appear on her arms..a chill sent down her spine but she tries to suppress it..

No matter what..she needs to complete these jobs..she needs to get her wings back..she needs to save soul-

But what if Asura's lying?..what if he's using her?..and she never gets her wings back?

Maka can't think of that. She hates this..but..she has to put her trust in the fucking kishen..the fucking enemy..

She came to Florida..searching for a mermaid..instead she found anything but that.

Maka puts at hand over her heart..Crona's soft smile appearing in her mind..then a warped smile..his body covered in blood..the blood of her friends-

This had to be done. She had to do this..to save the world..to save Crona..

She can't wait to see him. To forget about this horrible day..for now-

Maka opens her eyes when she feels something wet on her shoulder. She looks over to see that Soul is drooling on her..She doesn't wake him up..doesn't even try to push him off..She lets him..Maka frowns as she runs her hands through his hair..

This would be so much easier if she had Soul..but she doens't..she has his empty shell..

She has his madness.

It's surreal..half of her..thinks she made a horrible mistake..that she damned herself..but another half of her..when she thinks of Crona..

Thinks it was justified.

Maka closes her eyes..leaning her head against Soul's..making believe that he's the same boy he was on the plane ride here..make believing..

That she is the same girl she was on the way here.

* * *

Maka..stands before her multi-colored apartment..She stares up at it..her heart swelling..it's her home..and it's still here. She looks around Death city..looks at the huffing sun that is starting to get tired..looks at these people walking around..smiling..safe. She looks up in the distance at the DWMA..it's still standing..still great..

This is the life she knows..It's not destroyed..it's still here..everything is okay..

"This place would look better burnt to the ground and a kishen as the ruler." Soul smirks against her ear. She pushes him off of her, closing her eyes.

"That's not happening. The DWMA is safe now." Maka grips her fist before she starts walking up the stairs to her apartment..she feels exhausted..her feet feel like lead.

"Is it really?" Soul chuckles, walking next to her..he's walking dangerously close.

Maka ignores him..wishing he was back asleep..That mad grin has been pissing her off now..because it reminds her of the weapon she lost..of the best friend she lost..

Of the old life she lost.

"I'm so..tired.." Maka sighs..there's a lot of fucking stairs-

"Then why not fall?" Soul..kicks her feet, making her lose her balance. She falls backwards..her hands latching out..she grabs the stair's railings barely..stopping herself from falling down all stairs they just walked up..Stopping herself from falling..and breaking her neck.. from dying again. "Careful now." Soul grins..before he walks up the rest of the way.

Maka stares at him with disbelief..she slowly gets herself back up..her heat beating so fast...that could have been bad..

_"I'm giving you a gift..immortality."_

Maka walks up the stairs..Soul is waiting by the door..grinning at her madly.

"You could have fucking killed me." Maka growls..she retains herself from hitting him..this isn't Soul..it's only his body.

"That's the point." He chuckles. "Why does it matter if you die? You have plenty of lives left."

Maka's face falls at that..trying to wrap around that concept..that if she dies..she'll come back again?..Can the kishen really give her such a power?

Soul takes out his keys..and unlocks the door..opening it. "ladies first." He grins.

Maka marches past him..trying to keep herself straight..trying to look stronger than she feels..as soon as she walks in..her eyes fall on.. him..

Crona..sits on her living room couch..He's curled in a ball, his knees against his chest..hugging a teddy bear Maka had won him a year ago at a carnival..His head is in his knees..

This feeling..her chest tightens so much..a lump forms in her throat..she takes a step forward..the wood creaks under her foot-

Crona gasps and whips his head up looking at her with wide eyes..his mouth opens..he looks shocked. He gets up quickly..like he was doing something wrong. "M-Maka I d-didn't think y-you would c-come back till later t-today.." his gaze shifts..he seems really nervous now. "I-I'm sorry! I-i know I s-shouldn't b-be here! I-it's just..i-i.." he trembles..those droopy blue eyes looking any where but her.

Maka can't take it.

She runs towards him quickly..Crona makes a squeak of fright, closing his eyes tightly..waiting for her to Maka-chop him..or hell at him-

Maka pulls him into a embrace..She hugs him tightly, burying her head in his shoulder..Crona tenses..his eyes wide..but soon he melts in her warmth..wrapping his around back around her..holding the girl close..

"M-Maka are you okay?" Crona frowns.. "D-Did the mission go okay?"

"It went great." Soul grunts..getting Maka to tense. "The old man was crazy, no mermaid." He yawns. "I'm going to get some sleep. Long day..huh Maka?" She can hear the smirk in his voice..as Soul walks away..walking into his room..and closing the door.

"I-I'm sorry there w-wasn't a mermaid Maka.." Crona's frown grows. " I k-know you were excited about it-"

"I don't care about that anymore." Maka speaks against his shoulder..she doesn't move her head from the crook of his neck..hiding the silent tears falling down her face. "I'm just glad to see you..I missed you."

To see Crona..not mad..shy..the boy she knows and loves..she couldn't hold her tears in..her tears of relief..

This is what she sold her soul for.

Crona's breath catches at her words..his grip tightening on her the slightest..he lays his head in the crook of her neck. "I-i missed you too Maka..i-i'm gald your back."

In his voice..Maka knows..he was here, waiting for her..sitting with the teddy bear she got him..what if she died for good today?..what if she never walked through that door?..

Maka knows what would happen..

"Crona.." She pulls away when the tears have stopped..She locks eyes with this boy..looking into those pale blue eyes..they shift..before they lock gazes with her.

"Y-Yes Maka?" He looks at her intently..in his eyes..a determination..he would do anything for her.

"Don't ever change." Maka smiles almost sadly at him..as she puts a hand on his cheek..He blushes..but he always does that.. "Stay just like this..."

"J-J-Just like this?" Crona blushes more when she rubs his cheek..her smile grows.

"Just like this." She leans her forehead against his...his face feels hot. "Your perfect the way you are."

"M-Maka.." He says her name in a gasp..she's never seen him so red..he looks so nervous..his gaze shifts..before he gives her a smile..it's one of those genuine smiles..the one he gives that always melts her...because it's a smile he only gives her..it's her smile. " i-if you don't w-want me to c-change..i-i won't.." his words are sincere..because..he would do anything for her.

Maka feels the lump in her throat..She quickly hugs him back, burying her head in the crook of his neck again.

"M-Maka-" Crona tenses at how her shoulders shake.

"Just let me hold you.." Maka speaks quietly..not able to look at him..those tears falling again..

Crona doesn't say anything..he only holds her back..

This is what she almost lost..what she almost left behind..This is what would have been destroyed..

Standing here..hugging this boy..she can't regret her decision..even in a few days from now..when she realizes the hell she made for herself..

As long as Crona is like this..as long as he is okay..

she can never regret her decision.

She can never regret breaking her halo for him.

* * *

**Here you go! So you know how maka got her power..she sold her soul to arusa for Crona. Hopefully this answer some questions. I'm going to do one more part of the prolodge before we get back to the story.**

**Till next time:)**


End file.
